Silent Euphony
by Lunar Maria
Summary: There was something happened between Gilbert and Ludwig in the past without Roderich even knowing about it. Fear of hatred Ludwig had, unrequited feeling of Gilbert that seemed to be true, and the clueless Roderich kept them in their own safety zone. - PruaAus x GerAus Gakuen!Hetalia AU by Lunar Maria
1. Chapter 1

**Silent Euphony**

"The Thing Left Unnoticed."

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Fanfiction of

Axis Power Hetalia

Hidekaz Himaruya

.

.

Starred by:

Roderich Edelstein a.k.a Austria

Gilbert Beilschmidt a.k.a Prussia

Ludwig Beilschmidt a.k.a German

Francis Bonnefoy a.k.a France

Antonio F. Carriedo a.k.a Spain

.

.

.

Klub musik baru saja dibuka 15 menit lalu dan Roddy—dengan amat sangat terpaksa, harus membebaskan semua anggota klub dari kewajiban latihan hari itu.

Kalau saja bukan karena atas keikut sertaannya sebagai salah satu panitia acara tahunan sekolah, Roddy takkan dibuat sibuk oleh jadwal rapat yang telah ditentukan oleh Ludwig—siswa berdarah Jerman tersebut nyatanya amat sangat disiplin, dan Roddy yang lebih menaruh prioritasnya pada klub musik tentu harus merelakan jadwal latihan hari ini kosong.

Tercetak jelas pada wajahnya, air muka sebal nampak begitu kentara—Roddy menghela napas saat menutup pintu ruangan klub dari luar.

Membiarkan anggota klub berlatih bersama senior lain di dalam.

Roddy menyingkap pergelangan kemejanya sedikit lalu melirik jam tangan _silver_ yang melingkar di sana. Rapat sudah dimulai 5 menit lalu—Ludwig pasti sudah memulai agenda rapat.

Dengan langkah yang sama sekali tidak ia paksakan untuk bergerak lebih cepat, Roddy berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas—menuju ruangan rapat yang telah disebutkan Kiku lewat pesan singkat.

Koridor hari ini tampak lebih ramai dari biasanya. Dijadwalkan setiap hari sabtu, semua murid dibebaskan dari kegiatan belajar untuk melakukan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang telah dipilih masing-masing murid.

Termasuk klub musik dengan Roddy sebagai ketuanya.

Baru saja Roddy hendak melangkah menuju lantai 3 gedung sekolah, ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah tawa tak asing yang terdengar—walau wujud sang pemilik tawa tersebut masih belum terlihat namun kedua kakinya dengan refleks menghentikan langkah tepat di anak tangga pertama.

Seolah itu adalah sebuah alarm tanda bahaya.

" _Kesesesesese_."

Tawa itu lagi—Roddy mengerutkan dahi. Perasaan tak enak mulai menggerayangi.

" _Kesesesesese_."

 _Masih ada waktu untuk mengambil rute memutar_ —bisikan samar menggema di dalam batok kepalanya.

Roddy lantas mengambil langkah mundur, siap kabur namun terlambat sepersekian detik ketika kedua iris _violet_ di balik kacamatanya bertemu pandang dengan kedua bola mata semerah _ruby_ milik seorang siswa berambut keperakan.

Iris merah menyala yang tak asing—juga seringai itu. Semuanya tak asing. Terlalu akrab. Terlalu familiar.

"Yo, _stupid aristocrat_!"

Dan suara cempreng menyebalkan itu akhirnya terdengar—memekakkan telinga dan dapat Roddy rasakan bila darahnya perlahan mulai menggelegak.

Mendidih.

Dahinya berkedut jengkel saat dengan telak—tak terelakkan, dirinya berpapasan dengan makhluk paling menyebalkan sedunia.

Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Roddy mengerang di dalam hati dan dengan refleks bersikap defensif. Kedua alisnya pun tampak telah sempurna menyatu.

"Akan aku anggap kalau aku tidak sedang melihatmu saat ini." Sahut Roddy tak peduli seraya memalingkan arah pandang dengan tatapan yang tidak bersahabat.

Kalau sudah begini, mengambil langkah memutar pun percuma.

Roddy lalu putuskan untuk kembali melangkah menaiki anak tangga—membunuh jarak yang terbentang di antara ia dan Gilbert.

Di dalam hati, Roddy menghitung anak tangga yang berhasil ia naiki tanpa berniat untuk mengubah air muka jengkelnya—juga tanpa keinginan sama sekali untuk balas memandang Gilbert yang tengah heran menatapnya.

Dua anak tangga lagi dan ia bisa melewati Gilbert. Roddy membatin seraya masih terus melangkah naik. Napasnya tertahan. Ada kegugupan di balik sikap dinginnya.

Sama sekali tak ingin berurusan dengan siswa paling bengal di sekolah—Gilbert, yang adalah kakak dari Ludwig.

Sedikit lagi—Roddy menggumam dan cekalan pada lengan ringkihnya seketika membuat ia lagi menghentikan langkah.

Roddy menoleh cepat dengan kedua iris _violet_ -nya yang membulat. Air muka pada wajahnya terlihat campur aduk.

Kaget. Marah. Heran. _Paranoid_.

Dan Gilbert masih memajang seringai paling angkuh pada wajah albinonya sambil menggenggam erat lengan kurus milik Roddy—sukses menghentikan langkah si maniak musik dan mematahkan usahanya untuk tidak mengacuhkan eksistensi si siswa bengal.

Gilbert menarik Roddy untuk mendekat dan Roddy yang tak siap akan hal itu nyaris tersungkur—nyaris menubruk tubuh Gilbert kalau saja ia tak mampu mengendalikan laju diri.

Roddy lalu menarik lengannya dengan kasar—cepat, namun cengkraman Gilbert nyatanya sangat kuat. Sangat erat.

"GILBERT!" Roddy berseru marah dengan wajahnya yang memerah akibat gelegak emosi, namun respon yang diberikan Gilbert justru semakin membuat darahnya mendidih—bak lava di dalam kawah.

Gilbert tertawa lagi. Bahkan lebih keras. Terbahak.

Roddy hanya bisa mematung di tempat dengan wajah terheran-heran sedang lengannya masih dicekal oleh pemilik tawa paling aneh yang pernah Roddy dengar—Gilbert si monyet albino, Roddy menyebutnya.

"Kau memekik seperti anak perempuan! Benar-benar tidak berubah!" Ujar Gilbert di sela tawanya. Nampak geli sekali.

Wajah Roddy memanas. Aliran amarah telah sampai di ubun-ubun bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang nampak semakin memerah.

Merasa begitu terhina akan ucapan Gilbert barusan.

Dan Roddy hanya bisa terdiam sambil menggigit bibir dengan keras hingga ujung gigi taringnya sedikit melukai daging lunak tipis tersebut—bibirnya.

Gilbert—dengan dramatis, menyeka ujung matanya. Seolah-olah ada air mata dari gelak tawanya di sana. Lantas keduanya kembali saling melempar tatapan.

Roddy dengan tatapan marahnya dan Gilbert dengan tatapan angkuhnya.

Ingin rasanya Roddy melayangkan tinju ke wajah albino yang sangat menyebalkan itu namun dengan kondisi koridor yang cukup ramai begini, jelas ia tak ingin menciptakan opera gratis.

"Lepaskan." Roddy mendesis tajam dengan nada mengancam dan Gilbert hanya terkekeh ringan.

"Akan kulakukan asal kau beritahu aku kemana kau akan pergi." Balas Gilbert santai. Satu tangannya yang bebas lantas ia surukkan ke dalam saku jaket merahnya.

Nyaris habis kesabaran, Roddy hanya bisa mendelik tajam dari balik kacamatanya. "Gilbert, aku serius. Lepaskan aku." Roddy mendesis lagi dan yang ia terima hanyalah tanggapan acuh tak acuh dari Gilbert.

"Sudah kubilang, beritahu dulu kemana tujuanmu kepadaku yang _awesome_ ini. _Kesesesese_." Gilbert terkekeh lagi—seolah perkataan Roddy barusan bukanlah ancaman.

Buku-buku tangan Roddy nampak memutih saking begitu kuatnya ia mengepalkan tinju. Ingin sekali ia buat bonyok wajah albino di hadapannya saat ini. Roddy mendengus pendek—masih dengan kejengkelan yang belum surut.

Dan sepertinya takkan surut.

"Ruang komite nomor empat." Jawab Roddy dengan separuh menelan harga dirinya.

Entah permainan macam apa yang sedang disusun Gilbert, Roddy tak ada niat untuk mengikuti namun celah untuk kabur sepertinya masih bias.

Bibir Gilbert membulat, lantas mengangguk-angguk seolah paham. " _West_ juga sedang berada di sana." Sahutnya yang sama sekali bukan hal yang diinginkan Roddy sebagai tanggapan. Lantas Gilbert menyeringai lagi. "Baiklah. Biar aku yang _awesome_ ini mengantarmu ke sana. _Kesesesese_."

Roddy mengerjap. Air muka jengkel itu seketika luntur—kini berganti dengan rasa heran tak berujung.

"Ha?" Roddy menganga—nyaris tak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri atas kalimat _absurd_ yang baru saja ia dengar meluncur manis dari celah bibir Gilbert.

Sedang Gilbert masih pada posisinya—berdiri tegak dengan seringai angkuh yang begitu awet. Sorot matanya nampak begitu percaya diri.

Nyatanya Gilbert bukan sedang memberikan tawaran. Gilbert tak butuh jawaban—juga persetujuan, maka dengan begitu saja, Gilbert menarik lengan Roddy dan tubuh ringkih sang ketua klub musik tersebut nyaris terhuyung ke depan jika saja Roddy tak segera menyeimbangkan tubuh.

"Gilbert!" Roddy kembali berseru—kali ini sedikit ia tahan ketika mereka berdua berpapasan dengan murid lainnya yang sedang berjalan menuruni tangga.

Roddy tak habis pikir—bingung sebingung-bingungnya dan kedua iris _violet_ miliknya tersebut hanya bisa menatap punggung Gilbert yang berjalan di depan.

Memimpin.

"Hei, Gilbert!"

Suara tak asing lainnya terdengar menyapa. Gilbert dan Roddy refleks menoleh secara bersamaan.

Antonio—siswa berdarah Spanyol yang adalah karib kental Gilbert nampak tersenyum lebar menatap keduanya.

Tidak, menatap Roddy lebih tepatnya dan dapat Roddy rasakan bila Antonio tengah menatapnya seolah-olah ia adalah tawanan perang.

Roddy mendengus lalu memalingkan wajah. Tak ingin memuaskan karib Gilbert yang juga tampak mencemoohnya.

Gilbert dan Antonio lalu terlibat percakapan singkat—yang tak begitu Roddy perhatikan, dan berlalu begitu saja. Dilanjutkan dengan langkahnya yang terburu-buru akibat harus mengikuti langkah Gilbert yang lebar dan cepat.

Dasar orang Jerman!

Dan Gilbert nyatanya tak main-main—laki-laki itu memang benar tengah membawanya berjalan menuju ruangan yang dimaksudkan Kiku.

Sedang Roddy berjalan mengekor di belakang dengan satu tangan masih dicekal dan ditarik oleh si siswa bengal—ia merasa begitu malu. Terhina.

Hingga langkah mereka terhenti saat keduanya tiba di depan sebuah pintu besar berdaun dua.

Ruang komite nomor 4.

Gilbert menatap puas pintu yang tertutup di hadapannya. Samar dapat terdengar suara bariton milik adiknya yang menggelegar dari dalam ruangan.

Rapatnya sudah dimulai.

Roddy menghela napas—separuh pasrah, separuh enggan.

Enggan karena ia harus mengetuk pintu tersebut lalu melangkah masuk dengan sorot mata semua panitia yang telah hadir tertuju padanya—pada keterlambatannya.

Dan semua kekacauan ini disebabkan oleh Gilbert. Roddy mengutuk di dalam hati dan baru saja dirinya hendak bersuara—bermaksud untuk menyudahi permainan konyol Gilbert, tiba-tiba ia dikagetkan dengan suara keras yang berasal dari sol sepatu Gilbert yang menghantam pintu tersebut hingga menjeblak terbuka.

Gerakan itu cepat dan keras hingga menimbulkan suara ' _bedebam_ ' kuat yang mengagetkan semua penghuni ruangan—dengan serta-merta menoleh ke sumber suara dengan kedua bola mata nyaris melompat keluar.

Tak terkecuali Ludwig sendiri.

"YO!" Sapa Gilbert dengan suara nyaring—seolah tanpa dosa atas kegaduhan yang baru saja ia ciptakan dengan menerjang pintu ruangan.

Roddy yang masih dikuasai keterkejutan hanya bisa mengekor—lagi, saat Gilbert berjalan masuk sambil menyeretnya ke dalam ruangan.

Perhatian semua penghuni ruangan lantas terpecah—kaget oleh sosok si siswa bengal yang tiba-tiba merusuh, juga kehadiran sang ketua klub musik di belakangnya.

 _Ada apa ini?_

" _Bruder_!" Suara bariton Ludwig terdengar—namun tidak dengan nada membentak walau air muka jengkel begitu kentara terlihat pada wajahnya.

"Yo, _West_!" Gilbert balas menyapa lalu menarik lengan Roddy hingga tubuh ringkih itu limbung ke depan—sukses menubruk tubuh tinggi dan kekar milik Ludwig.

Roddy mengaduh marah. Batang hidungnya nyeri akibat tubrukan yang ia dapat dengan dada bidang Ludwig.

"Selamat sampai tujuan tanpa lecet sedikitpun." Gilbert bersuara lagi dengan seringai angkuh pada wajahnya—memaksudkan kalimat tersebut untuk Roddy.

Roddy mendelik marah—hendak mengumpat namun urung ketika Ludwig berdeham seraya menyangga tubuhnya.

" _Danke, Bruder_. Kau bisa tinggalkan ruangan ini." Ucap Ludwig dengan raut maklum yang tercetak pada wajah seriusnya.

Maklum akan kebengalan sang kakak.

Dan Roddy menangkap sesuatu yang janggal—aneh, dari sikap Ludwig atas tindakan Gilbert yang semena-mena. Terdiam ia. Tercenung seorang diri.

"Yo, _stupid aristocrat_." Gilbert menyapanya—Roddy refleks berjengit kaget seraya melemparkan delikan tajam.

 _Mau apalagi kau?!_ Batin Roddy begitu berang—separuh frustasi akibat rasa malu yang ia dapat akibat ulah Gilbert.

Dan Gilbert hanya menatapnya selama beberapa detik—tanpa suara dan tanpa kata hingga laki-laki berambut keperakan itu membalikkan tubuh—membuat Roddy gagal memahami maksud siswa bengal itu.

Roddy hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata memandang punggung Gilbert—sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga sebuah suara siulan terdengar dari arah panitia lainnya.

Francis nampak tengah melambaikan tangan sambil mengedipkan mata—bergantian ke arahnya dan Gilbert. Membuat Roddy bergidik atas kelakukan siswa berdarah Perancis tersebut.

Gilbert hanya membalas siulan karib kentalnya tersebut—selain Antonio, dengan seringai bangga seraya mengacungkan ibu jari, dan tak lama Gilbert pun berlalu meninggalkan ruangan dengan pintu yang kembali ditutup dari luar.

Sepeninggal Gilbert yang telah berlalu pergi, ruangan rapat masih diselimuti kabut kesunyian yang pekat hingga Ludwig kembali berdeham lalu mengalihkan fokus ke figur Roddy yang malang.

"Kau bisa tempati kursi yang kosong." Ujar Ludwig.

Roddy mengerjapkan matanya lagi—masih separuh sadar tak sadar akan kejadian barusan, lalu menoleh ke arah deretan kursi yang nyaris terisi penuh oleh semua panitia yang hadir dan lagi-lagi kesialan menghinggapinya.

Hanya ada satu kursi kosong dan kursi itu terletak di samping Francis.

Pelipisnya berkedut jengkel—marah! Dan Francis hanya tersenyum manis ke arahnya seraya melambaikan tangan.

Mengundangnya untuk segera duduk di sisi salah satu dari semua antek-antek milik Gilbert—dan Roddy bersumpah takkan melupakan hari ini seumur hidupnya.

.

.

.

To be continued.

Author's note: Evening~ this is another Hetalia fanfiction i wrote after Liebestraum, die Niederlande which is still in progress and I, as the author, want to deeply apologize for the tardiness. I also want to announce that Liebestraum, die Niederlande is currently in hiatus mode due to writer's block (how unprofessional, i know i'm so sorry) so i hope you guys enjoy another story i made and i plan to divide this story into 2 or 3 chapters until the end. Happy reading~ and don't forget to leave any comment for supporting me in developing this story. Thanks!

Used picture belongs to its respective artist, picture is not mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Silent Euphony**

"The Thing Left Unnoticed."

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Fanfiction of

Axis Power Hetalia

Hidekaz Himaruya

.

.

Starred by:

Roderich Edelstein a.k.a Austria

Gilbert Beilschmidt a.k.a Prussia

Ludwig Beilschmidt a.k.a Germany

.

.

.

Malam itu, Roddy kembali cukup terlambat ke dalam kamar asrama yang kebetulan ia huni seorang diri—awalnya berdua bersama Lovino namun Antonio menyeret siswa berdarah Italia itu bersamanya.

Roddy tak terlalu mengacuhkan hal tersebut. Toh, ia sendiri terbiasa sendirian dan justru baik untuk kemampuannya dalam berkosentrasi—mengingat Roddy kerap berlatih biola di dalam kamar asramanya, sedang berlatih piano hanya bisa dilakukan di dalam ruangan musik.

Roddy yang tengah merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur—berbaring di atas punggungnyadan lantas mengalihkan arah pandang—kini menatap _case_ berwarna hitam berisi biola kesayangannya yang ia letakkan di atas meja belajar tepat di sisi tempat tidur.

Ya, biola kesayangannya.

Saat itu, usianya baru menginjak 13 tahun. Biola tersebut adalah pemberian dari sang kakek untuknya—yang lalu ia gunakan untuk mengikuti kompetisi bermain biola beberapa bulan kemudian.

Dan satu kejadian yang amat sangat membekas di dalam benak terjadi—bahkan hingga saat ini, Roddy tak bisa melupakan akan hal tersebut.

Tepat satu hari sebelum perlombaan digelar, Roddy menemukan pemandangan yang nyaris membuat jantungnya seketika berhenti berdetak.

Di hadapannya saat itu, ia melihat Gilbert tengah berada di dalam kamar tidurnya bersama biola miliknya yang tengah laki-laki albino itu pegang dan yang membuat Roddy terpaku—nyaris mati kaku, adalah kondisi dari biola tersebut.

Leher biolanya patah dan entah apa yang telah dilakukan Gilbert namun Roddy ingat benar bagaimana amarah seketika menguasai dirinya—dan Gilbert hanya menyeringai. Nampak puas.

Roddy habiskan malam itu bersama tangis—sesenggukkan meratapi nasib biola dan perlombaan yang akan ia ikuti di esok hari.

Hingga suara ketukan terdengar dari pintu kamarnya di tengah malam—saat itu Roddy tengah separuh tertidur dengan kedua kelopak matanya yang membengkak.

Separuh enggan dan dengan menyeret langkah gontainya, Roddy membuka pintu kamar dan seketika kedua bola mata _violet_ -nya melebar mendapati sosok Ludwig di balik sana—tengah memegang biolanya.

"Biolamu." Kata Ludwig malam itu seraya menyodorkan biolanya yang telah diperbaiki.

Tampak bagian leher biolanya telah diberi beberapa buah skrup yang mengunci retakan leher biola tersebut dengan amat sangat rapat.

Roddy nyaris tak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat—ia menangis lagi dan yang ia lakukan setelahnya hanya menghambur memeluk tubuh Ludwig.

Pahlawannya.

Dan lamunan Roddy akan masa lalunya tersebut seketika buyar ketika pintu kamar asramanya diketuk.

Roddy mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata lalu segera bangkit dari tempat tidur seraya membenahi letak kacamatanya. "Ya?" Dan figur tinggi tegap Ludwig muncul di balik pintu tersebut ketika ia membuka pintu tersebut.

"Malam." Sapa Ludwig dengan suara bariton berintonasi serius seperti biasa.

Roddy mengangkat kedua alisnya—menatap laki-laki pirang itu dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "Ludwig?" Ia lalu menggeser tubuh seraya membuka daun pintu kamarnya sedikit lebih lebar. "Silahkan masuk."

Dan Ludwig hanya mengangguk sekilas lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

Dengan sebuah _klipping_ proposal yang ada di tangannya, Ludwig putuskan untuk _mengunjungi_ Roddy—yang kehadirannya siang tadi telah membuat heboh seisi ruangan rapat walau yang patut disalahkan sebenarnya adalah kakaknya sendiri.

Ketukan singkat nan tegas Ludwig lakukan pada pintu kamar asrama yang Roddy huni seorang diri.

Dalam diam, Ludwig sejenak mengira-mengira di dalam benaknya. Sedang apa laki-laki itu saat ini? Mengingat biasanya, Roddy selalu menghabiskan waktu bermain piano di ruangan klub musik atau bermain biola di dalam kamarnya.

Yang ia tahu, Roddy menghabiskan sore harinya tadi bersama Arthur dan Lukas di ruangan _broadcasting_ —Kiku dan Elizaveta yang adalah penyiar radio sekolah juga tampak bersama mereka.

Dan Ludwig yakin bila hari ini adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan bagi seorang Roderich Edelstein yang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama alat musiknya.

Tak lama, suara si empu kamar terdengar dari dalam kamar—samar, hingga suara kunci yang diputar menyusul dan pintu di hadapannya lantas terbuka.

Lewat kedua iris safirnya, Ludwig melihat laki-laki pemilik rambut coklat mahoni tersebut tengah membenahi letak kacamatanya. Rambut Roddy terlihat cukup berantakan—mungkin laki-laki itu tengah berbaring sebelum ini?

Dan setelah dipersilahkan masuk, Ludwig hanya menganggukkan kepalanya—singkat, lalu segera melangkah ke dalam kamar yang rapi. Langkahnya terhenti saat kedua iris safirnya tertuju pada _case_ biola milik Roddy.

Ludwig termangu menatap benda itu.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak kejadian di malam itu—dan suara Roddy yang halus memecah lamunannya. Membawanya kembali ke realita.

Ludwig lantas segera mengalihkan arah pandang—kembali menatap kedua iris _violet_ milik Roddy yang jernih dari balik kacamata. Ia berdeham pelan lalu mengulurkan _klipping_ proposal yang ia bawa.

"Ini _hardcopy_ proposal yang dibuat oleh Berwald dan baru saja kuterima sore tadi. Kurasa kau perlu membacanya." Kata Ludwig menjelaskan lalu terlihat satu tangan Roddy terulur meraih benda tersebut.

"Oh, benarkah?" Suara Roddy terdengar menyahuti kalimatnya lalu laki-laki Austria itu nampak sibuk membaca—membolak-balikkan setiap halaman _klipping_ proposal tersebut.

Sedang Ludwig tidak langsung memberi respon. Ia kembali terdiam dengan arah tatapan tertuju pada pergelangan tangan Roddy yang kecil.

Sangat kecil dan ringkih bila dibandingkan dengan lengannya yang kokoh berotot—bahkan masih kalah jauh dari Gilbert yang juga rajin bercokol di ruangan _gym_ bersamanya.

Dan apa yang terjadi siang tadi dirasa cukup beralasan.

Dengan tubuh kecil yang tak pernah tersentuh kegiatan fisik semacam olahraga, Roddy jelas kalah tenaga bila dibandingkan dengan Gilbert yang aktif di klub sepakbola bersama Mathias dan Willem.

Ditambah lagi, Gilbert adalah _ace_ klub sepakbola sekolah ini.

Ludwig menghela napas samar—separuhnya tak rela melihat Roddy selalu jadi bulan-bulanan sang kakak namun ia sendiri tak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Kurasa proposal ini belum sepenuhnya jadi."

Suara halus Roddy kembali menggema memenuhi indera pedengarannya—Ludwig mengerjap singkat lalu kembali menatap hanya mengangguk.

"Ya, hanya poin-poin utama yang dijelaskan Berwarld di sana. Malam ini, aku, Kiku, dan Feliciano akan menyempurnakannya." Ujar Ludwig yang disambut anggukan kepala Roddy.

Tatapannya bertemu lagi dengan iris _violet_ milik laki-laki pecinta musik itu.

"Lalu, ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Roddy yang lalu menyerahkan kembali _klipping_ proposal tersebut kepada Ludwig. Tampak sang ketua klub musik tersebut melipat kedua tangannya di depan tubuh.

Ludwig lantas menggelengkan kepala. "Belum. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan ini padamu." Jawab Ludwig yang dibalas kilatan bingung pada kedua mata Roddy—Ludwig segera mengalihkan arah pandang lalu bersiap untuk membalikkan tubuh.

"Akan aku bicarakan lagi besok. Sebaiknya kau segera beristirahat." Kata Ludwig yang lalu berjalan ke arah pintu kamar—diikuti langkah Roddy di belakang.

"Baiklah. Selamat malam." Ucap Roddy yang hanya dibalas anggukan singkat dari Ludwig—dan pintu kamar itu kembali ditutup dari dalam.

Ludwig lalu menoleh sekilas—menatap pintu kamar Roddy yang telah tertutup.

Diam sejenak dan larut dalam kesunyian koridor gedung asrama murid laki-laki—dan tepat saat ia hendak melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan tempat itu, sosok sang kakak muncul di ujung koridor dimana tangga berada.

.

.

.

Tak banyak hal yang bisa Gilbert kerjakan hari itu. Selain kegiatan klub sepakbola, Gilbert biasanya disibukkan oleh tugas—dan kebetulan tak ada tugas kelas yang harus ia kerjakan malam ini.

Dan beberapa jam lalu, Gilbert menghabiskan waktunya bersama beberapa anggota klub renang yang masih berlatih.

Beruntung, ia kenal baik dengan Ralph—sang kapten klub renang sekolah berdarah Australia tersebut, yang membuat Gilbert tak pernah sungkan datang dan bergabung saat waktu senggang yang ia miliki cukup banyak.

Walau biasanya, ia juga sering melakukan serangkaian aktivitas konyol atau berulah jahil bersama Antonio dan Francis—dua sahabatnya yang sering disebut Bad Touch Trio, dan nama itu terdengar begitu _awesome_ bagi Gilbert.

Sambil bersiul ringan, Gilbert berjalan menaiki anak tangga gedung asrama murid laki-laki sambil menenteng sebuah kantung plastik putih berisi beberapa buah es krim juga _popsicles_ rasa buah yang rencananya hendak ia gantungkan pada gagang pintu kamar si bocah aristokrat—Roderich Edelstein, mengetuknya lalu berlari kabur.

Hal yang kerap ia lakukan tiap-tiap ia mendapati Roddy kembali ke kamarnya lewat dari sore hari.

 _Aristokrat bodoh itu pasti kelelahan, kesesesesese_. Gilbert membatin dan tepat saat dirinya hendak berbelok ke arah koridor dimana kamar Roddy berada, saat itulah ia melihat sosok tak asing.

 _Huh? West?_

Seketika Gilbert menghentikan langkah dan kembali ke balik dinding—dalam diam mengintip ke arah sang adik yang tengah berjalan seorang diri.

 _Sedang apa West di sini?_

Dan apa yang menjadi pemandangan selanjutnya cukup membuat dada Gilbert bergemuruh.

Ia melihat Ludwig berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang adalah pintu dari kamar milik Roddy namun sang adik tak langsung mengetuk pintu tersebut—melainkan diam sejenak seraya menatap pintu di hadapannya dengan tatapan menerawang dan di detik berikutnya, barulah pintu itu diketuk.

Tak lama pintu pun terbuka dan Ludwig segera melangkah masuk—sosoknya hilang dan Gilbert masih diam di dalam persembunyiannya.

Air mukanya berubah dengan kedua iris kemerahan miliknya yang masih tertuju lurus pada pintu kamar Roddy yang terbuka.

Sialnya jarak yang terbentang di antara mereka cukup jauh—Gilbert bahkan tak bisa mendengar apa-apa selain suara jangkrik dan suara-suara murid sekolah yang masih berada di halaman luar gedung.

Dan sejujurnya, pemandangan tersebut sangat baru baginya.

Sebelum ini—selama rutinitasnya _mengawasi_ kamar Roddy dari luar, Gilbert sekalipun tidak pernah melihat Ludwig mendatangi Roddy langsung ke kamar sang ketua klub musik tersebut.

Gilbert lebih sering mendapati Ludwig dan Roddy berbicara saat kegiatan belajar-mengajar di kelas atau di koridor gedung sekolah—dan jujur saja, ada rasa tak nyaman yang tiba-tiba melingkupi Gilbert saat ini.

Kenapa kedatangan Ludwig menemui Roddy di waktu-waktu seperti ini begitu mengusiknya?

Gilbert mendengus pendek dan ia putuskan untuk menunggu Ludwig hingga adiknya itu keluar dari kamar Roddy.

Dan beruntung karena tak lama dari Gilbert diam menunggu, sosok Ludwig kembali terlihat berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar Roddy—entah apa yang keduanya bicarakan di dalam sana dan pemandangan di detik berikutnya cukup membuat Gilbert tercenung.

Tatapan itu lagi! Tatapan nelangsa semacam itu!

Gilbert sama sekali tak pernah tahu dan mengira jika Ludwig ternyata bisa berekspresi sedemikian rupa—suram, dengan tatapan yang menerawang jauh. Begitu melankolis dan sangat berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi keras nan serius yang selalu Ludwig tampilkan.

Dan tatapan menerawang itu kembali Ludwig tujukan pada pintu kamar Roddy yang telah tertutup di belakang punggungnya.

Tampak kedua alis albino milik Gilbert samar menyatu—sang _ace_ klub sepakbola sekolah tersebut kini sibuk berasumsi di dalam pikirannya atas apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

Gilbert lalu putuskan untuk beranjak dari balik dinding untuk menghampiri adiknya yang masih tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Yo, West!" Sapa Gilbert—dan seperti apa yang telah ia duga, Ludwig begitu kaget saat mendapati sosok Gilbert berjalan menghampirinya.

Tergurat jelas pada wajah Ludwig yang seolah berkata ' _sejak kapan?_ '—dan Gilbert begitu menikmati tiap jengkal wajah adiknya yang telah sempurna dihiasi oleh keterkejutan, walau di detik berikutnya, Ludwig segera dapat menguasai diri.

Wajah adik pirangnya itu tampak kembali kaku seperti biasa.

Perlahan ia berjalan menyusuri koridor gedung asrama yang kembali lengang dengan derap langkah tak bersuara—satu tangannya masih menenteng kantung plastik sedang satu tangan lainnya disurukkan ke dalam saku jaket.

" _Bruder_." Ludwig balas menyapa, "Sedang apa di sini?"

Gilbert lantas menampilkan seringai khasnya, "Baru saja kembali dari kolam renang." Sahutnya sebagai jawaban dan ia yakin Ludwig paham akan aktivitasnya satu itu.

Ludwig hanya mengangguk—berdeham pelan setelahnya, "Sebaiknya kau segera pergi beristirahat, _Bruder_."

" _Kesesesesese_. Kau tidak perlu mengingatkan aku, West. Aku bukan si aristokrat bodoh itu." Dan tepat setelah Gilbert menyudahi kalimatnya, tampak kedua iris safir sang adik melebar sekilas yang lalu dialihkan darinya.

Gilbert mendengus di dalam hati—benar-benar terasa janggal.

"Aku tahu." Sahut Ludwig datar lalu kembali menatap dirinya. "Kalau begitu aku duluan." Kata Ludwig selanjutnya yang segera ditahan oleh Gilbert.

"Tunggu sebentar, West. Kau bisa memiliki ini."

Lantas Gilbert segera merogoh kantung plastik yang ia bawa dan mengulurkan dua buah _popsicles_ ke arah adiknya itu. "Kau bisa membaginya bersama Feliciano. _Kesesesesese_."

Ludwig hanya menghela napas lalu menerima pemberiannya, " _Danke, Bruder_." Ucap sang adik kemudian berlalu dari hadapannya yang hanya ia balas dengan sebuah anggukan singkat.

Koridor gedung asrama lantas kembali lengang dengan hanya ia yang berdiri di tengahnya.

Gilbert termenung selama beberapa detik lalu mengalihkan arah pandang ke pintu kamar Roddy yang tertutup.

Tak terdengar suara apapun dari dalam—karna biasanya Gilbert selalu mendengar permainan biola laki-laki itu dari luar.

Mungkinkah Roddy sudah pergi tidur?

Gilbert lalu kembali merogohkan tangan ke dalam kantung plastik putih yang ia bawa—meraih satu buah _popsicles_ lalu menggantungkan kantung plastik itu ke gagang pintu kamar Roddy dengan sejumlah es krim yang tersisa.

Selanjutnya ia beranjak ke arah dinding koridor dan duduk berjongkok di bawah _frame_ jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan halaman di luar gedung.

Perlahan ia sandarkan punggungnya pada dinding seraya membuka bungkus _popsicles_ miliknya—menatap pintu kamar Roddy yang tertutup sambil menikmati dinginnya es yang ia beli sebelum ini.

Dan kehadiran Ludwig barusan masih mengganggu benaknya.

Berbeda dengan sang adik yang dapat bebas berbicara dan bertatap muka dengan laki-laki bertahi lalat di dagu itu—Roderich, Gilbert justru tidak memiliki kesempatan semacam itu.

 _Kesempatan bagus semacam itu_.

Karena belum sempat keduanya bertatap muka, Roddy pasti segera memutar langkah tepat saat mendengar suaranya—jika Gilbert beruntung, keduanya masih dapat berpapasan namun air muka yang ditampilkan Roddy sangatlah tidak bersahabat.

Membuat dadanya bergemuruh—herannya itu terasa menyakitkan dan ia kerap bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, akan sampai kapan ia memperhatikan Roddy dari luar lingkaran?

Gilbert menggigit _popsicles_ -nya lagi dan masih sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri sedang kedua iris _ruby_ -nya masih terpaku menatap pintu kamar Roddy yang tertutup.

Dan apa yang terdengar selanjutnya—samar, Gilbert refleks duduk tegak dari sandaran punggungnya pada dinding koridor gedung.

Itu adalah suara permainan biola dan Gilbert tahu benar darimana melodi indah ini berasal.

Gilbert lantas terkekeh pelan.

Morning Has Broken _, huh?_ Gilbert bergumam di dalam hati saat mengenali melodi dari permainan biola yang begitu halus dan merdu tersebut dan musik ini cukup sering dimainkan Roddy—laki-laki itu nyatanya begitu berbakat dan terampil.

Lalu di sanalah Gilbert—duduk berjongkok dengan punggung kembali bersandar pada dinding sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

Menikmati permainan biola Roddy yang indah dan mendayu—membiarkan melodi tersebut kembali membawanya ke masa lalu.

Ke suatu malam dimana ia temukan leher biola milik Roddy yang patah menjadi dua.

.

.

.

To be continued.


End file.
